A Volition for Violation
by LunaAriana
Summary: Ichigo x Renji, AU Ichigo Kurosaki is a juvenile delinquent. Renji Abarai is his parole officer. Renji isn't that cute ... OK, so, he's that cute. Well, Ichigo doesn't want him that bad ... OK, so, Ichigo wants him that bad. Yaoi, One-Shot


Hey guys! You know, by now I think you all would know my M.O. There's sex, swearing, and perversions of basic reality. I claim no responsibilities to your sanity. Hope this makes you laugh or drool ... but certainly not cry. Or vomit. Those are the reactions that I am NOT going for.

"Having sex is like playing bridge. If you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand."  
_- Woody Allen_

* * *

You know, waiting rooms weren't really the most fun places on earth. A living purgatory placed above ground in every office building of an industrialized nation, they housed, for brief periods that seemed to take a lifetime, a motley crew of people – none of whom wanted to be there at that instant. Or ever in their natural born lives, for that matter.

Take Ichigo Kurosaki for instance. Ichigo would have rather been doing something else that day. Say, hanging out with his friends, frequenting that tattoo parlor he knew all too well, or having a good fight. However, those are the exact reasons as to why he was waiting in a room designated the "Waiting Room" just for waiting.

He sighed and rotated his neck around, relishing in the few cracks that he heard the bones emit. Glancing around, he settled for chewing on the coil ring he had in his lip.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy's reading sweetheart…"

"Mommy, look at that boy!" Ah, yes, the whispers of children. Except children don't whisper – they hiss in obnoxiously loud voices and pretend no one hears them.

"Which boy, honey?"

"_That_ one."

"Don't point."

"_That_ one!"

"I SAID DON'T POINT!" Then of course the crowd turned to look at the heathen child who points. Then, said glances all turn to where the chubby finger shamelessly extended. Here they found a frowning boy just a few weeks under eighteen with bright orange hair and multiple piercings. Here is where they found Ichigo Kurosaki: juvenile delinquent.

"Damn brat." He muttered and sunk lower into his chair.

"Kurosaki?" called the receptionist behind the desk.

"Yeah, yeah." He shuddered and got out of the chair.

"Please wait in the office. You will be given an appointment shortly." Ichigo snorted and shuffled into a cramped office where he promptly slouched down into another chair. 'Given' an appointment – yeah right, he was court ordered to do this crap. He rocked back on the hind legs of the chair and surveyed the office of his new parole officer.

Yes, that's right, a parole officer. A.K.A.: a god-awful piece of crap.

He would have to come in every week and talk to some uptight jackass who was hell-bent on turning him into some type of boring pencil pusher. Well, Ichigo had only one thing to say to that: No way in hell.

The office was painted with Bordeaux paint and an ebony-colored desk was in front of him. No decorations on the walls, just a few chairs and a very large window that had the blinds pulled to the side to afford a beautiful view of the city. Ichigo slouched even deeper into the chair and drummed his fingers on the armrest. Then he spotted a picture frame on the desk, the only sign of personalization in the room. He glanced backwards to make sure no one was coming and picked up the frame to look at it.

Inside there were two pictures: one of a girl with short black hair and a man with long hair the same color as hers and another one of what looked to be a picture of frat buddies from years gone by.

The girl and man in the left portion of the frame weren't smiling at all, but black pools betrayed mirth as the camera caught a flash of happiness as the picture was taken. On the bottom someone had scrawled '_Rukia and Byakuya.'_

Then, on the right side there was a picture of two men. One had blonde hair styled into horns with bangs covering part of his face. The other had a collar on with a tattoo of a _69_ on his cheek. The blonde was blushing and struggling to get out of a headlock that the other had put him into. Grinning like a madman, the one with the choker posed for the camera with obvious pleasure. From the writing on the photo their names were Kira and Shuuhei.

Hearing the click of the door, Ichigo swore and quickly slapped the frame back onto the desk. Mutterings and flipping of pages enveloped the room as Ichigo stayed totally silent while the stranger closed the door and sat down to his desk.

"Let's see… fighting, loitering, gambling…" Ichigo rolled his eyes. The mumbling stopped as the figure paused and readjusted the picture frame on his desk. Ichigo decided that counting the ceiling tiles would be more fruitful than listening to the mutterings of an idiot. A chuckling brought his eyes glancing back at the faceless black suit hidden behind a thick folder.

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki, from this you seem to remind me of myself when I was younger." Ichigo snorted.

"You wish." More chuckling.

"Renji Abarai. I'm sure we'll be having lots of fun together." And at that, the folder hit the table with a thunk. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as a man not too much older than him stared back. He had chiseled features with amazingly long red hair tied into a loose braid. What shocked Ichigo the most were the tattoos that surrounded his face and dipped below into the collar of his shirt. When Ichigo just stared, Renji cleared his throat and returned to the folder. The slight turn of his head made a flash of light go across the black pearl studded in his ear lobe and Ichigo gladly noticed it.

"Ichigo, I just want you to know that it would be best if you just cooperated with me the next four weeks. That way, you can be back to your life and I … well, I get paid." Here Renji looked up and smirked at the boy.

"What?" Ichigo snapped.

"Nothing, I just bet you would be able to stay under the radar better if you didn't have such bright hair." Ichigo gave a tug at one of his spiky locks. Crossing his arms he jutted his chin out.

"Yeah, you're one to talk about hair. And what about all those tattoos?" Renji paused from writing something on a sheet of paper and looked up.

"Actually it's one tattoo. Continuous, around my whole body."

'His whole body?' Ichigo thought. His eyes drifted as he could only imagine what that tight black suit was hiding underneath it.

"Now, since you are such a problem child-"

"I'm gonna' be eighteen in a few weeks you bastard!"

"I'm going to need to place down some identifying marks." Renji continued on but Ichigo noticed the scowl that crossed those lips of his. Speaking of those lips…

"Bright orange hair … let's see, lip piercings, nose … 1,2,3,4 studs in the ears … How many piercings do you have Ichigo?" Ichigo thought for a second.

"15." Renji gave a confused look at the boy.

"I only see twelve…"

"On my face." Ichigo smirked and fingered the hem of his shirt. "You wanna' see the others?" Renji's whole body stopped for a split-second and then hurriedly wrote down 'multiple piercings' on his paper. Now it was Ichigo's turn to chuckle. Maybe they would have fun together.

"Alright, all I can basically tell you is to not get into trouble. However, with that one statement comes," here, Renji gestured to a stack of papers on the side of his desk, "a shitload of paperwork. Which you and I need to sign." Ichigo groaned. "Shut up and grab a pen."

After hours of filling out forms, the signatures went from carefully written names to hastily scrawled letters to random scribblings of animals. After the only sounds were pens scratching on paper, Renji attempted at small talk.

"So, Ichigo, tell me about your family."

"My dad's a doctor and my sisters do well in school."

"So are you a younger or older brother?"  
"Older." Renji just 'hmm-ed.' Ichigo glanced at him.

"Are you wondering how the son of a doctor could turn out like me?" Renji shrugged but didn't deny the question. "Well, I suppose the greatest lights cast the darkest shadows." Ichigo glanced up at Renji. A stray piece of hair hung in his face and Renji tucked it behind the stud in his ear.

"Why are you staring, Kurosaki?" Renji asked quietly.

'Damn! Quick, think of something witty! … Or at least a smart-ass comment! Anything!'

"Just waiting for you to continue the sharing circle."

"Then ask me something, Kurosaki." Ichigo growled in annoyance. He looked around the room and then his gaze found the frame.

"That your girlfriend?" He never was known for being subtle. Renji laughed and looked at the picture with a smile.

"No, just a good friend and her brother."

"What about the frat buddies?" Renji smirked.

"No, they're also good friends." He adjusted the picture a bit. "I introduced them."

"Fascinating." Ichigo drawled, finishing a signature that bore the name of 'Joe Turd.' Renji glared at the youth.

"Well, do you have any friends?" Ichigo paused.

"A few, but I don't keep pictures of them with me." Renji flipped Ichigo off. Ichigo sputtered.

"H-hey! You're not allowed to do that!" Ichigo yelled, throwing the pen at him. Renji deftly caught it and tossed it back, hitting him square between the eyes. "Ow! Jackass." Ichigo growled. Renji just grinned and cracked his knuckles – they were finally done.

"With so much charm the girls must just be flocking to you." Renji collected the papers and quickly sorted them. Ichigo just smirked and tossed the pen back onto the desk.

"Who said I liked girls?" Ichigo intently waited for Renji's reaction. Instead Renji didn't even look at him.

"I'll see you next week, Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo just glared and made for the door. However, as he closed to the door he was sure that he heard a shaky exhale. Smirking, he closed the door with a soft 'Click!' and left the building. Walking home, his head was filled with thoughts of his redhead.

"Ichigo! How'd your meeting go?" Isshin quickly pounced on his son as he walked in the door.

"Alright."

"Good." Ah, yes, the father-to-son conversation.

"I'm heading up to my room. Call me when dinner's ready." Isshin simply nodded. Ichigo quickly bounded up the steps and ran into his room. Locking his door, he lay on the bed thinking of Renji. When he was called for dinner he didn't move. When he fell asleep he saw him. And goddamn if he didn't mind.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door to the office and stepped in. Renji turned from looking out the window.

"Feel free to knock." Ichigo slumped down into the chair. "You know, Ichigo," The boy's body shuddered inside to hear his name said from him. "Your teachers have said that you've been a very good boy this week. If you keep this up, your time with me could be shortened."

"Aw, eager to get rid of me, Renji? Maybe I'll just have to start a fight to stay."

"It's Mr. Abarai." Ichigo smirked and leaned in closer to the desk.

"What was that," Pause for effect. "Rrrrr-enji?" Thank the gods for rolled r's. Renji's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ichigo…" he warned.

"Yeah, Renji?" Ichigo quipped back, smiling.

"So, you think you can fight?" Ichigo was stunned for a second.

"I KNOW I can fight." Renji just leaned over the desk.

"Our meeting next Saturday will be in the park. We'll see if you can fight."

"Like I couldn't fight an old man." Ichigo challenged.

"I'm 21, you little punk!"

"Fine! Next Saturday in the park!" Ichigo rose out of his seat. Renji raised his eyebrows and did the same. "You're not gonna' write me up for this, are you?" Renji smirked.

"Nope." Ichigo shrugged and turned to leave but then paused.

"Sure your girlfriend won't mind when I kick your ass?" Renji just pushed Ichigo out the door but before he closed it Ichigo was sure that he heard him say:

"Who the hell said I liked girls?"

* * *

At 4 o'clock the next Saturday, Ichigo ran into the park with a pair of jeans and a tank hidden under a green jacket. The fall weather was cool and perfect for kicking a parole officer's ass.

There he saw Renji sitting on the grass with a bandana and a simple t-shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. Completely oblivious, he was watching a basketball game across the way. Smirking, Ichigo quickly stole behind some bushes and looked for the best tree to climb.

Renji sighed and glanced around again. That damn brat wasn't there yet. Renji slouched forward and closed his eyes. He wondered just how well he would be able to get through the fight. Not that he couldn't fight, but it's hard to punch someone in the face when all you really want to do is put him over your knee and spank him … and call him a 'dirty, dirty boy.' Renji just groaned and leaned back against the tree.

"TAKE THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Renji's eyes snapped open. Did that just come from above –

Renji's thought was stopped as approximately 140 pounds of sexy flesh came barreling down on him from out of the tree he had been sitting under. Sputtering, Renji gasped for air as Ichigo sat on top of him, grasping around his neck for a headlock.

"What – the h-hell?" Renji choked out. Ichigo simply grinned and applied more pressure.

"Take this, bitch!" Ichigo growled.

"L… l-like hell, you…" Renji heaved himself up, "you little shit!" Renji quickly threw Ichigo off and stood up. Collecting himself, Ichigo quickly jumped up and made a limber jump onto Renji's back.

"H-hey! Get the fuck off!" Renji yelled. Laughing, Ichigo just held on and wrapped his legs around Renji's waist.

"What?" he purred, rubbing his leg right near Renji's crotch, "Don't you like it?" Renji quickly snapped his head back, nailing Ichigo in the head. Then, Renji threw himself back, smothering Ichigo between a large rock (but 'boulder' would just sound too dramatic) and himself with all of his weight pressing down.

"Looks like you're between a rock and a hard place, eh, Ichigo?" Renji taunted, putting more pressure as Ichigo still held on and attempted to push back.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo chuckled. Swiftly he snaked one hand to the front of Renji's jeans and gave one quick squeeze, "A _hard_ place, alright." Renji's footing faltered (and who could blame him?) giving Ichigo the chance to shove Renji off of him and quickly pin him to the ground.

"I thought we established that this doesn't work on me?" Ichigo growled and attempted to hold Renji down, but years of toned muscle quickly threw the boy off and up against a tree. Wrenching the strawberry's arm behind him, Renji pressed a knee into the small of Ichigo's back and kept his face planted against the tree. Ichigo was panting and attempting to keep splinters out of his face as he feebly tried to press back.

"Renji, if that's your knee if my back, then what's that poking my-"

"SHUT UP!" Throwing a cackling Ichigo down, Renji roared and went right back to fighting.

From across the park, people were stopping their usual nature festivities and watching the two men fight - one little boy in particular.

"Mommy," he said, tugging on her sleeve.

"Mommy's reading, sweetheart…"

"Look at those boys, mommy!"

"Which boys, honey?"

"_Those_ boys!"

"Don't point."

"_Those_ boys!"

"I SAID DON'T POINT!"

Reeling from a well-placed left hook, Ichigo staggered backwards. 'What the hell? Did I just hear…?'

"Focus, Ichigo!" That was the last thing Ichigo heard before a fist connected with him square in the face. Falling backwards, he could've sworn that he heard a deep, concerned, and all-too-sexy voice calling out his name.

* * *

"Ichigo?"

'Renji?' Ichigo's hand twitched.

"Ichigo!"

"Renji…" he moaned, his hand groping for the redhead.

"MY SON!"

'Not. Renji.' Ichigo may have had a slight concussion, but his brain could still register that the pair of arms squeezing him back into unconsciousness were, all-too-sadly, his father's, and, alas, **not** Renji's.

Isshin wept and hugged Ichigo close.

"Oh, Ichigo! Daddy was so scared for you! Terrified! Thank heaven Mr. Abarai brought you here just in time!" Isshin cradled his son's head. "Who KNOWS what those gang members would've tried on my precious, precious son?"

'Gang members? Is that what he told him!?'

"Dad, I'm fine, I'm fine…" Ichigo mumbled, "Just … where is Renji?" Isshin clicked his tongue and leaned back. Lighting up a cigarette he took a drag and smiled.

"Wanting to thank your savior, eh?" Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Isshin narrowed his eyes and took a long drag. Hesitating, he let the smoke leave his lungs and closed his eyes.

"Well, I don't know, son." He admitted. "Renji gave me the final paperwork for your parole and just smiled. Said that you were a good boy who could take care of himself." Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"So, I'm …" Ichigo searched for the words that wouldn't make his dad suspicious, "free?" Isshin chuckled.

"Well, not quite. It seems you took quite a beating. Renji did too, though. He had a bunch of bruises and cuts on him." Here Ichigo couldn't hide a prideful smirk. "When I asked him how he got them, he said he had to fight the guys to get them off of you. But, anyways, it means that you'll have to stay in the hospital for awhile." Ichigo just shrugged. Staying silent for a moment he suddenly shot up from the bed in a panic.

"But, dad, if Renji is hurt he should be in the hospital!"

"Ichigo, calm down-"

"No, he needs medical attention!"

"Ichigo!" Isshin yelled sternly. Ichigo paused, giving Isshin time to push him back into the bed. "I gave him some pain pills from the store and bandaged him up myself. I wasn't about to force him to stay, but since you're my son, that means I'm going to make sure that you recover fully before you even think about getting back on the streets." Isshin eyed his son carefully. "We clear?"

Ichigo sighed and looked out the window as the rain started to fall. Throwing his hands behind his head he just closed his eyes and growled,

"For now."

* * *

Ichigo's thumb absentmindedly rubbed against the web piercing in his other hand as he slowly walked down the streets. He had spent three weeks in that damn hospital. Celebrating his eighteenth birthday from a wheelchair was certainly not what he had originally had in mind. Sighing, he quickly stepped back into the office of the parole officer that had gotten him into such a mess.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist behind the desk smiled. Ichigo just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, I was looking for Ren – I mean, Mr. Abarai."

"Why?" Ichigo faltered. 'The hell?'

"Um, he was my parole officer a few weeks back and I wanted to ... thank him?"

'Hah, yeah right!' said the voice inside his head. 'Since when did the word _thank_ mean _Fuck-me-Renji-ooh-harder-harder-harder-har_-' Ichigo quickly shook his head and grabbed the address that the woman had written down.

"Thanks!" he said quickly and ran out the door.

* * *

Now, Ichigo had wanted to surprise Renji with a sexy smile and patience to let him explain just what the hell he had been thinking when he had abruptly left him high and dry at the hospital.

However, when you've been wandering around Tokyo for five hours because you can't find that **one, damn** apartment building – you tend to be a little cranky at 10 at night.

"Who the fuck lets the elevator break down on a day like today?" Ichigo panted as he ran up the stairs. "And why in the name of hell did he have to live on the 26th floor?" Ichigo burst through the final door and started scanning doors. 'No, no, no, no … no … no … yes!' Quickly checking the number on the door with the paper in his pocket Ichigo just took a breath and knocked.

"Can I help you?" the door opened and Ichigo had a million things to say … but, on the contrary, all that came out of his mouth was a small strand of drool.

There stood Renji, HIS Renji, with his hair down and splayed all around him, without a shirt and showing off a shamefully sexy six-pack with tattoos coursing all about his body. … And oh-my-god, nipple piercings! His redhead was inked and pierced!

"Ichigo!" Renji was shocked, to say the least. "Ichigo … I …"

"Shut up." Renji stopped in the middle of his hesitating excuse.

"What?" Ichigo growled and shoved Renji into his apartment and kicked the door closed behind him.

"I said shut up." He hissed. Swiftly, he pulled Renji down for a searing kiss. Moaning, Renji happily responded, scooping the smaller boy into him by his ass. Ichigo threaded his fingers into Renji's hair and let the other hand go to wander across Renji's torso, rubbing and caressing whatever he encountered.

Renji's eyes fluttered as he felt Ichigo explore his body. Grabbing the hand entangled in his hair, Renji quickly nipped the skin between Ichigo's thumb and index finger. Moaning, Ichigo stopped his ministrations. He desperately tried to connect their lips again.

"Renji, Renji, oh, please!" he begged. Smirking, Renji sucked on the web piercing, reducing Ichigo to a panting mess that could only hold on for dear life to keep from falling all over himself.

"Shut up. This is my house, Ichigo." Ichigo looked up with a pleading look and saw a flash of lust in Renji's eyes. As Ichigo was pulled in for a fierce kiss, he thought that he didn't know just what he had gotten himself into _exactly_ … but he knew that he was going to enjoy it … **extremely.**

Renji wasted no time in hoisting Ichigo up and shoving him against a wall. Groaning, he quickly tore off his soon-to-be-lover's shirt and attacked his chest. Nipping and sucking, he placed bites and licks all across the expanse of skin that he saw. Ichigo panted and thrashed his head against the wall. Smirking, Renji quickly pinned both of Ichigo's wrists above his head and leisurely sucked on Ichigo's collarbone. Moaning, Ichigo desperately tried to free his wrists. Renji just chuckled deeply against Ichigo's neck.

Standing back up, he pressed his flush chest harder into Ichigo, feeling the boy gasp. Renji softly leaned in and took the boy's mouth into his own, feeling the other man's tongue rub up against his own. Deepening the kiss, he pushed harder and even ground against Ichigo. Sweat-slicked and up against a wall, Ichigo desperately tried to remain coherent and standing.

"R-Renji …" he managed to get out, past the redhead's lips. Renji pulled away and just smiled evilly, dragging a finger across Ichigo's chest.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" he asked huskily. Ichigo faltered and looked away. Renji quickly grabbed Ichigo's jaw with one hand; still keeping Renji's wrists pinned, and pried it open. Leaning closer, he felt Ichigo's lips quivering as he was only seconds away from connecting their lips. Breathing heavily, Renji knew that Ichigo felt his hot breath on his lips. Renji then leaned back and brushed a thumb over Ichigo's moist bottom lip.

"Say it." He whispered.

"Y – you, Renji," Ichigo panted, "I want you." Hardly before Ichigo could finish, Renji had grabbed the boy, once again, by his ass and pushed their bodies together and melded their lips with a burning kiss.

Ichigo quickly used his free hands to explore up and down Renji's body. He felt the muscled arms, the chiseled abs … the nipple rings. Dipping down, Ichigo quickly took one into his mouth and sucked, allowing his tongue to flick out and toy with the metal and using his teeth to pull at it. Renji moaned and ran his hands through Ichigo's hair.

"You like to suck things, eh?" Ichigo promptly stopped to return and give Renji's lip a quick bite.

"Go fuck yourself." He said with a smoldering gaze to Renji. Renji just cocked an eyebrow. With a feral grin he quickly lifted Ichigo into the air, causing Ichigo to let out a surprised (yet manly!) shriek and wrap his legs around Renji's waist.

"But I thought that's what _you_ were here for." He said into Ichigo's ear, licking the outer shell. Propping Ichigo up against another wall, (with all the pushing about and such, they were closer to the bedroom, but not quite, so Renji was going to make do) he quickly unbuckled the boy's pants and pulled them down.

Ichigo sighed in relief as his straining erection was released from its confines. However, he was also reminded of how needy he just was.

"Renji, can you – aaah!" Renji had proceeded to slowly make his way towards the bedroom. To quiet Ichigo, he had wrapped one hand around the boy's cock and started slowly stroking it. He felt the boy spasm against him and just barely contained himself as he dropped Ichigo onto the bed. Making quick work of his clothes, Renji ripped off the boy's pants, underwear, and socks in one fell swoop. Renji's eyes widened as he saw a small, black, horizontal spike just right above the base of Ichigo's penis along with a tiny barbell passing parallel through the foreskin.

"And I guess that makes 15, eh?" he said, fingering them. Ichigo groaned and quickly shot up, making for the hem of Renji's pants. "Needy, are we?" Renji taunted. As Ichigo pulled his former parole officer's pants down, he quickly cupped the bulge in the underwear and squeezed, eliciting a full body ripple from Renji.

"Oh, like you're one to talk." He drawled. Renji settled for practically kicking Ichigo to the headboard of the bed and climbing on top of him, now fully naked.

"About time…" Ichigo murmured shakily. Pausing, Renji and Ichigo's breath mingled in the air. Ichigo brought his hand to the back of Renji's head to press their lips together. Softly meeting, the kiss soon turned fierce as Renji nipped Ichigo's lip. Teeth clacking together, the two felt their needs connecting with each other. Gasping, they broke apart.

"Ichigo, are you sure?" Renji murmured, stroking his strawberry's chest.

"Hmm?" Ichigo sat up a bit.

"This doesn't violate anything for you?"

"My parole's over," Ichigo chuckled.

"But," Renji's eyes skimmed to the side as he kissed Ichigo's cheek, "Are you sure?" Ichigo sighed and jumped up, tackling Renji down.

"Does _this_," he said, accentuating by grinding his hips down on Renji's, "have anything unsure about it?" Smirking, he ran his tongue up the side of Renji's face. "Now how 'bout you shut up and violate **me** already?" Those being the magic words, Renji quickly rolled, pinning Ichigo in a position on his hands and knees. Renji leaned over his back, whispering in his ear.

"This'll hurt, at first." Suddenly, Ichigo felt two fingers enter him from behind. Squirming at the intrusion, Ichigo's back arched involuntarily to get away. Renji shushed and kissed up and down Ichigo's back, quieting him. After scissoring and probing, he added a third finger. Ichigo screamed and clawed at the bed.

"Fucking monkeys, it feels like I'm shitting in reverse!" He yelled. Renji's libido drooped slightly, but, hey, no one ever said that first-time-gay-anal-sex was easy.

"Shhh…" he said softly, "It'll feel good soon." Ichigo went to retort back but just cringed as a fourth finger was added. Whimpering, Renji stroked his lover's cock. Ichigo's body wasn't used to such a mix of pain and pleasure. Quivering, he felt his body become more relaxed with Renji's ministrations and allowed himself to breathe deeply.

"Renji, I think I-I'm ready…" he said softly. Renji withdrew and softly kissed the base of Ichigo's neck.

"Brace yourself." Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you're that – GAAAAH!" Ichigo shouted as Renji pushed into him. 'Fuck, he's that big!' Hearing Renji moan behind him, Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Glad to hear that you're enjoying this." He hissed. Renji just grabbed onto Ichigo's waist and pushed forward, knowing he would hit a spot that would make Ichigo see stars.

"How about now?" Ichigo gasped in pleasure as he felt Renji hit a spot inside of him that made his eyes roll back.

"A-again, Renji, again!" Renji quickly thrust in and out of Ichigo. He heard the boy scream with pleasure and felt him pushing back against him. Renji continued to slam as hard as he could into Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I'm gonna' …" Words failed Renji as he couldn't hold back much longer. Ichigo cried out and turned his back and simply nodded. Considering the happenings, talking was difficult. Renji raked across Ichigo's back and screamed into his neck as he released inside the boy. Grabbing Ichigo's dick, Renji pumped it violently. Screaming into the bed sheets, Ichigo felt himself orgasm.

Both boys shook violently as they released and Ichigo's arms gave out. Panting, Renji rolled off of Ichigo and they both lay there next to one another. Ichigo licked his lips and started to speak.

"Uh … Renji?" He heard a tired grunt as his reply.

"Can I … uh, would you mind if I … maybe … stayed … I dunno', just if you want- mmph!" Ichigo felt a hot mouth find his own and silence him. Renji passionately pressed his lips to Ichigo, mouth moving and tongue exploring Ichigo's mouth. Disconnecting, Ichigo's sentence dissipated, forgotten in a single kiss.

"You barge into my house, practically throw yourself at me, demand that I fuck you, moan for me and let me cum in that tight little ass of yours …" Renji stopped, picking up Ichigo's hand and entwining their fingers, "… and you're afraid to ask to spend the night." Blushing from the recap of the last hour's festivities, Ichigo faltered slightly.

"I- I guess…" he stuttered. Renji pulled the boy against his chest and laid them both down in the bed, pulling the covers over their sweaty forms.

"Actually, I don't know if I'll ever let you leave this bed again, Ichi." Ichigo just smiled and held on to his lover, consciousness falling to the arms of sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

* * *

Ichigo awoke next to no one. Fumbling, he pulled on a large, oversized button-up shirt that had been left out at the foot of the bed, presumably for him. He softly exited the room, looking around. Things had gotten a bit hectic last night, and he didn't quite know his way around the good-sized apartment.

He found Renji in the living room, calling someone on the telephone while sitting on the couch. He smirked at Ichigo, and gestured him to sit on his lap. Ichigo complied and greeted Renji with a good-morning kiss. Just as Ichigo was about to deepen the kiss, Renji abruptly pulled back.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo's face went a deadly white.

'The hell!?'

"Yes, I have your son here with me … it seems that he's violated his parole." Renji cupped Ichigo's ass through the shirt, "Yes, a _very_ bad boy, indeed…" he said, winking at the orange-haired teen. "No, I won't call anyone else, Mr. Kurosaki. I just wanted to let you know that your boy will have to be…" Here Ichigo 'eep-ed' as he received a quick slap to the ass. "Punished." Ichigo saw the feral grin on Renji's face and quickly caught the idea. Smirking, he started sucking on Renji's nipple, making it difficult for him to finish the phone conversation. "You'll see him soon a-after him and I have- ooh, sorry, Mr. Kurosaki, but I … ahh … must – have," Renji gave up and hung up the phone. Pushing Ichigo up against the arm of the couch, he locked onto the boy's eyes. Fingers sliding underneath the shirt, he had only one question for Ichigo.

"Have you been a naughty boy, Kurosaki?"

"Oh, fuck yes."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want to print it out and shit on it? Then just click that review button and tell me what you think!

Whatever the reaction, I am thankful to all you readers and reviewers. You truly help me grow.

~*Ariana*~


End file.
